


The Kiss of True Love

by Beautiful_Nightmare



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Red Queen OUAT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmare/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmare
Summary: Regina wakes Ruby from a sleeping curse.





	The Kiss of True Love

Flipping through the piles of paperwork sitting on her desk, not really reading any of the proposals for renovations and new buildings, Regina tapped her foot against the floor as she looked up at the clock.  She was meant to be having lunch with Ruby but the tall brunette was an hour late and hadn’t called or texted saying she was held back at the diner. 

Letting out a huff, Regina picked up her phone and texted Ruby, asking how long she’d be.  They had been dating for almost a year and Regina was starting to worry as Ruby was never late and made sure to send her a text whenever she got the chance.

“Come on, Ruby,” Regina muttered to herself, looking at the clock once again, sighing that only two minutes had past.  Picking up a pen and the closest proposal to her, Regina tried to read the outline of a new construction on the docks to store fishing equipment and spare parts.  She crossed out parts she didn’t like or wouldn’t approve of, made notes at the bottom of the document, and stamped it with a rejected sign.

Picking up her phone and checking her messages Regina sighed when she saw no response from Ruby.  She had sent the text seventeen minutes ago and as the seconds ticked by a heavy, sinking feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach.

Slightly jumping backward in her seat as the door to her office was kicked open she composed herself and glared at one Emma Swan. 

“Can I help you Miss. Swan?” Regina asked, gritting her teeth.

“What the hell did you do to her?” Emma demanded, walking over to the desk and glaring at Regina.

“I assure you I did nothing to whoever you’re talking about.  Please leave my office so I can get back to work,” Regina said as nicely as she could manage.

“You’re lying.  What did you do to Ruby?” Emma asked, kicking a chair out of her way so she could lean over the desk.

“What happened to Ruby?  Miss. Swan, tell me now,” Regina replied, getting up and putting her jacket on.

“You put her under a sleeping curse, just like you did with my mother and my son,” Emma spat, her hands clenching into fists.

“I did no such thing!” Regina shot back, feeling the anger rise inside of her.  “Ruby is the last person in this god forsaken town I’d do anything do.  Where is she?”

“How do I know that you’re not lying?  Maybe you want to go finish her off,” Emma accused, watching Regina’s face for any subtle emotional change.

“I do not have time for your bullshit Miss. Swan.  Where is Ruby? I’ll be able to confirm it’s a sleeping curse as I doubt any of you can tell who cursed her,” Regina said, feeling panic rise inside of her as she had no idea where Ruby was.

“Ruby is at the hospital, if you want to see her, you’re coming with me,” Emma deadpanned, pulling her car keys out of her pocket.

The short drive to the hospital was spent in silence as Regina felt waves of different emotions course through her as her worry for Ruby was through the roof.  She wanted to see the woman who had worked her way into her heart, knocking down the walls she had spent almost thirty years building.

Getting out of the car and heading up to the room that Ruby was being monitored in, Regina came face to face with David and Snow. 

“Why are you here?” David asked, stepping in front of Regina’s path to the bed where Ruby was lying. 

“I’m here to help Ruby,” Regina replied, hearing the mechanical beeping of the machines surrounding the woman, letting her know that Ruby was still alive.

“I don’t think she requires your help,” David said, looking to Snow who nodded her head.

“We need to find her one true love before it’s too late,” Snow added, concern evident on her face.

“Maybe we could get everyone to come in and kiss her to see who it is, would that work?” Emma asked, looking between her parents.

“That is the dumbest idea I’ve heard Miss. Swan,” Regina retorted, trying to get to Ruby’s bedside.

“Why are you still here?” Snow asked Regina, making a mental note of all the men in the town that were single.

“I’m here for Ruby.  I’m here to make sure she’s okay and that nothing will happen to her,” Regina answered, gritting her teeth, not having the patience to deal with the Charming family.

“Ruby wouldn’t want you here,” David said, receiving a death glare from Regina.

“How do you know what Ruby wants?  The three of you haven’t paid her any attention unless you want something or need something.  You have all hurt her feelings and haven’t even cared, you haven’t been the one to hold her when she’s spent half the night crying because she thinks she’s lost all of her friends, I have been.  I’ve been the only one there for her for the last year, so do not tell me you all know what she wants,” Regina yelled at them, not noticing she let her relationship with Ruby slip out.

“Regina, stop it, stop lying!  You and Ruby are not together, just leave,” Snow yelled back, not believing a word her former step-mother spoke. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Regina responded, using her magic to push all three Charming family members against the wall.

Making her way over to the bedside, Regina brushed the stray hairs from Ruby’s forehead to behind her ear.  “I promise you, it’s going to be okay,” she whispered, her fingers lingering on Ruby’s forehead.

Leaning down Regina softly kissed Ruby on the lips.  Feeling a burst of magic around them she smiled knowing that Ruby was the woman of her dreams.  Regina heard gasps from behind her but chose to ignore them.  Opening her eyes, her browns met beautiful greens.

“Regina,” Ruby smiled, looking up at the shorter woman.

“Hi,” Regina responded, smiling back, beyond happy that Ruby was awake.

Sitting up with help, Ruby pulled Regina to her and hugged her.  “You woke me up, I was in an awful place and all I could think about was getting back to you.”

“I’ll be there for you every night when your dreams pull you back and you wake up, no matter what I’ll be there Ruby,” Regina promised, pulling back to look into beautiful green eyes.

“I know you will.  You woke me with true loves kiss,” Ruby said, her cheeks tinging pink.

“I love you Ruby, you’ve broken down my walls and claimed my heart as your own, there’s no one else in any of the realms I’d rather be with, I love you,” Regina declared, speaking from her heart.

“I love you too, Regina, my one true love,” Ruby smiled, pulling Regina to her and kissing her passionately, ignoring the rest of the people in the room.  


End file.
